Pokemon Genesis
by Greatwestern1522
Summary: All Sierra wanted was to go on a journey around the various regions. But she quickly finds herself in over her head when a vengeful enemy from long ago escapes her prison. Things get even more complicated when an mythical deity becomes her starter. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

One particularly cold and foggy morning in Pallet Town, a girl was sleeping like nothing could wake her up. Then, a pleasant smell entered every inch of the house and her nose twitched as the aroma of something cooking entered her room. Sitting up groggily, she looked around and smelled bacon cooking downstairs. After changing her clothes, her stomach growled and the girl rubbed her eyes as she headed downstairs to eat.

As her mother cooked breakfast, she heard someone descending the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her daughter come downstairs to quell her hunger. "Good morning Sierra, I'm just about finished with breakfast. Why don't you grab a plate and help yourself?" Barely registering this due to not being fully awake yet, Sierra grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

She quickly grabbed a fork and knife from the drawer. Sierra then set everything on the counter just as her mother finished getting the food ready. Looking at the food on the counter, Sierra grabbed a couple slices of bacon and toast before placing some scrambled eggs on her plate. Her mother grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured some milk into it before grabbing the cereal.

The two of them then sat down at the table and started eating breakfast. While she read the newspaper, Sierra's mother realized something. "Oh, that reminds me. Sierra, aren't you supposed to pick your starter Pokemon today?" She inquired. This caused Sierra to muse the question over for a couple seconds until an answer came to her.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to pick between Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. But I wish there was more variety in the starter choices." She replied. Before her mother could respond to this, the sound of glass breaking that seemed to come from upstairs was heard and a dull thud echoed around the house as something collided with the floor above.

No longer hungry, the two of them rushed upstairs and found a man standing over an unconscious Pokemon lying on the floor of Sierra's bedroom. "I've just got to take care of this one and go after the others." The man growled to himself. Then, he turned around and noticed the two of them standing there.

"I don't know who you are or what you're doing in my house, but you had better leave that Pokemon alone if you don't want to get arrested." She told him sternly. The man just laughed in response to this.

"You're in no position to make demands if you want this Pokemon to remain safe." He snarled at her.

"Alright, you asked for it." She shot back and removed a Pokeball from her belt. The Pokeball released a beam of red light that took the shape of a light purple Pokemon with 10 sharp points and a glowing red core. The man laughed at her challenge and released a Pokemon with four muscled arms that radiated brute strength.

"Starmie, use Psychic!" A faint wave of psychic energy enveloped the opposing Pokemon. But to her surprise, the Pokemon didn't take much damage from the attack.

"Now it's my turn. Machamp, use Payback!" He commanded and Machamp unleashed a wave of dark energy that battered Starmie and severely weakened it. Starmie's glowing core dimmed and started blinking a lot.

"Now, use Thunder Punch on Starmie's core!" Machamp's lower left fist sparked with electricity and the floor shook as it rushed towards Starmie and punched the core. Starmie twitched a couple times before falling over and dissolving into red light as it was returned to the Pokeball.

"Well, you have any other Pokemon to try and stop me with?" When she didn't answer him, he turned his attention back to the unconscious Pokemon. "Now that I've taken care of you, I can finally finish off this waste of air lying on the ground." He muttered to himself. Pulling a sharp knife out of his pocket, he raised it into the air and drove it towards the pokemon's throat.

Suddenly, his muscles locked up and his hand refused to move no matter how hard he tried. Growling in frustration, he struggled to lower the knife but couldn't. Turning his head to glare at them, his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Sierra glowing with a faint aura that alternated between white and gold. Her once green eyes changed to a golden color and the mark on her wrist was glowing intensely.

"So you're one of them." He muttered to himself. Then, pillars of light appeared and battered the man until he started wheezing. "Alright, you win. I'll leave this Pokemon alone." He said and recalled Machamp before running towards the window. Jumping out of it, there was a loud caw as a bird Pokemon soared off into the vast sky while carrying him.

Sierra then felt dizzy and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her mother heard this and turned around. "Sierra, are you okay?" She asked and grew concerned when she didn't get an answer. Reaching down, she was relieved when she realized Sierra was just unconscious. She then grabbed Sierra and placed her on the bed before turning her attention to the Pokemon.

She cautiously picked it up and took one last glance at Sierra before heading downstairs to take the Pokemon to Professor Oak's lab so he could help it. Far away in a place unknown to man, several powerful Pokemon were conversing when they noticed their creator hadn't spoken a single word. "Her powers have awakened at last." He replied when asked what was wrong.

As Sierra's mother walked over to Professor Oak's lab, she looked at the Pokemon nestled in her arms. It was a light shade of pink and had a long tail with a point on the end. Knocking on the door, she stepped inside and noticed Professor Oak typing away on a laptop.

Upon hearing the door creak open, he looked over his shoulder and noticed her standing there. "Ah, how nice to see you again Marie. So what brings you to my lab?" He inquired.

"I found this unconscious Pokemon in my house and I was wondering if you could help it." Curiosity peaked, he walked over and examined it for a couple seconds before his eyes widened in surprise.

"By the great creator above, you've come across a Mew. How did you find the Mew if I may ask?"

"I was eating breakfast with Sierra when there was a crash from upstairs and the two of us found a man about to finish this Pokemon off." She explained. "I sent out Starmie to try and stop him, but he easily defeated Starmie by using a Machamp."

"Is it okay if I keep the Mew here so I can examine it for any potential injuries?" She nodded and handed Mew over to him. He then walked towards a room in the back that was specially designed for Pokemon recovery.

Meanwhile, a man nervously walked through a cave that was regions away until he reached a chamber that gave off a faint ethereal glow. He stepped inside and noticed a figure waiting for him. "Did you finish off the Mew as I requested?"

"About that, some girl stopped me from doing the deed."

"You incompetent imbecile. Your skill is unmatched by anyone on this wretched planet and yet you were stopped by a mere child?"

"But that's not all. This girl displayed some unusual powers and I'm guessing that she was marked by the original one himself." He explained quickly so as to avoid wearing her patience thin.

"How intriguing. You say she has the mark of the original one?" She asked.

"Yes, I noticed that it was located on her left wrist."

"Go forth and bring me this child you speak of. She may prove useful to my plans." She commanded.

"As you wish." He replied curtly and bowed in respect before exiting the chamber to carry out his task.

"That girl had better keep out of my affairs or I shall make her regret ever crossing me, the mistress of destruction." Her form then shimmered and fizzled away.


	2. Chapter 2

As Professor Oak briefly gazed at Mew, he made sure to take note of any bruises or injuries on the mythical Pokemon. He was satisfied when he didn't spot any and wrote down some notes on Mew's condition. "Mew surprisingly doesn't have any injuries considering it was sent flying through a window. Maybe Mew protected itself with a psychic shield?" He mused to himself.

"I was planning to give Sierra one of the Kanto starters, but maybe I'll give her Mew instead." Just then, Mew stirred and looked around his surroundings in a confused manner. Panic set in and the mythical Pokemon started flying away until a force jerked him back. Confusion gave way to fear and Mew looked around until he spotted what stopped him from leaving.

His leg had something sticking out of it and Mew tried to remove it with his hands, but they couldn't get a firm grip on the mysterious object. He then used his psychic power and the object was forced out of his leg. But this caused a terrible pain to flare up in his leg and his psychic power started going haywire as a result of this.

His psychic power then started flipping over tables, machinery, bookshelves, desks, and chairs. this startled the professor and he looked around in a panic until he noticed Mew. "Mew, please calm down and stop trashing my lab, I'm only trying to help you." He pleaded. Fortunately, Mew heard this and he calmed down. He then stared at Professor Oak in a wary manner.

"Why were you going haywire?" He asked cautiously and Mew gestured to the object lying on the ground. "So you removed it and that's what caused your powers to flare up like that?" Mew nodded and Professor Oak sighed to himself. "I've got someone coming to get a Pokemon soon and it would be nice if you stayed around until she got here." Mew just gave him a wary gaze.

It was at that point that the door creaked open and Mew turned invisible before he was spotted. "Good morning… What happened in here? It looks like a bunch of Rhyhorn went on a rampage." Professor Oak scratched his head sheepishly and started speaking.

"Mew woke up and removed a cord from his leg. The removed cord caused him pain and his psychic powers went out of control, but I managed to calm him down. I think I'd like it if Mew became your starter Pokemon. But if he doesn't accept, I can always give you one of the standard starter choices." The air then shimmered and Mew looked at Sierra in a wary manner.

For some reason, Mew looked at Sierra intently and floated over to her curiously. He then noticed the mark on her left wrist and his eyes widened in surprise. "Well I never, she's been marked by the original one himself. No wonder I feel safe around her. Any Pokemon would be lucky to be a part of her team. That settles it, I shall go with Sierra as her starter Pokemon."

Sierra and Professor Oak were confused when Mew floated off. A couple seconds later, he came back with a spherical object that was red in color. Mew then pressed the button and he was sucked inside it. The ball moved three times and then clicked to signify a successful capture. "I don't know why, but Mew sure took to you rather quickly which is most unusual."

He then reached for some stuff and handed it to her. "Here's your Trainer Card, your Pokedex, and some Pokeballs. The Trainer Card serves as identification should you decide to battle the Elite Four and the Champion. Also, this Pokedex cannot be replaced if lost or stolen, so make sure to keep a close eye on it at all times. That's all I have to say, take care of Mew and have fun on your journey."

"Thanks professor, I will. Sorry if I didn't help you with cleaning up the lab," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I can always ask some people to chip in and fix this lab up. Make sure to check in with your mother before you leave. Also, take these starters with you so people don't see Mew and get suspicious." He warned and handed the three Pokeballs to her.

"Okay, take care professor." Sierra then walked out of the lab and headed towards her mother's house. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and her mother turned around to see who it was. She visibly relaxed after noticing it was just Sierra.

"How did your visit to Professor Oak go?" Her mother asked curiously.

"It went well, but the lab looks like a tornado ripped through it." Sierra replied.

"What happened?"

"That Mew we found upstairs, it went berserk and started destroying the lab before Professor Oak managed to calm it down. The professor wasn't injured, but it'll take a while to fix up the lab."

"I'm glad he's okay, make sure to take care on your journey."

"Thanks mom, I will." Sierra then headed outside and started walking towards Route 1. Once she left Pallet Town, Sierra marveled at the scenery of Route 1. The air was crisp and cool. She then noticed piles of leaves scattered along the route. The leaves came in various shades of yellow, orange, and red. Sierra continued walking until a voice called out to her.

"You must be a Pokemon trainer, that means you have to battle me." He then summoned a Pokeball and a Pokemon with dark purple fur appeared.

"Alright, it's your turn Squirtle." She said and pulled out a Pokeball with a raindrop design on it.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" Rattata ran forward with fangs glowing and Sierra thought of a strategy to counter this.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw and follow up with Water Gun!" Sierra commanded. Nodding at her, Squirtle retracted into his shell and Rattata's fangs bounced harmlessly off of it. While Rattata was caught off guard, Squirtle emerged from his shell and quickly sent a small stream of water at Rattata. This caused Rattata to faint and the opposing trainer quickly recalled it. "You sure are skilled with Pokemon, I'd like to battle you again sometime. The name is Nathan, got it memorized?" He asked and handed some Poke to Sierra. To his surprise and indignation, Sierra started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" He asked sharply.

"I can't help it, you have a sense of humor just like him." She replied as a somber expression appeared on her face.

"Like who?"

"My brother was taken six years ago by a bunch of shady people in black suits and I haven't seen him since that day."

Nathan gasped when he realized she was talking about Team Rocket.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there's been rumor going around about a group dressed in black and they steal Pokemon for profit. They even robbed a house in Cerulean City a while back. It's best if you don't get involved with them since their leader holds a lot of sway in Kanto. Heck, even the champion of this region has a hard time stamping them out." He explained.

"What's the name of their leader?" She asked. Nathan looked reluctant to say anything, but he eventually spoke.

"Those grunts of his refer to him as Giovanni." He muttered with a dark expression. Sierra froze as the name Giovanni brought back painful memories of the past. Sierra had just turned four and was playing a game with her brother and their pet Meowth when she heard their mother arguing with someone.

"I don't care Giovanni, you are not going to visit the kids while you're involved in such shady dealings." An angry voice erupted from the phone and Sierra tried not to scream. "I'm putting my foot down and that is final, goodbye Giovanni." She said angrily and slammed the phone down.

In another memory, Sierra was a couple months from turning five when the door was forced open by some high ranking members of Team Rocket. "You can't just barge in here as you please, now get out of my house!"

"I don't care lady, I have orders from Giovanni himself to take the children to his main headquarters." The man told her impatiently.

"You'll do no such thing or I call the police." She warned.

And what are they going to do, charge me with breaking and entering?" He sneered at her and advanced on the children. Then, an angry Meowth sank its claws into his forearm and started scratching repeatedly. The man roared in pain as blood escaped the wounds and dripped onto the wooden floor of the house. Grabbing the Meowth by the scruff of its neck, he grabbed a cage and opened it before flinging it inside. The Meowth hissed angrily as it tried to get out of the cage, but the man merely slammed the door shut before it could escape.

"Now that little pest is out of the way and I can finally get what I came here for." He muttered to himself and turned his attention back to the two scared children huddling in the corner. Then, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see Marie swinging a bat at him. He sidestepped it and lifted her into the air with his uninjured arm.

Dropping the bat, she struggled to escape his iron grip and she was only spared by an angry high pitched voice yelling at him. "Leave my mom alone you mean man!" Sierra screamed, but he merely laughed this off.

"You can't stop me little girl, and neither can your brother. Ariana, Petrel, Proton, give me some help with these brats!" He commanded and finally released his grip which caused Marie to fall to the floor in a heap. Three other people walked in and one of them grabbed the boy while the other two grabbed the cage with the Meowth in it and prepared to leave.

Heading outside, they found a helicopter with a giant R emblazoned on the side waiting for them. But Sierra wouldn't stop thrashing in a attempt to get away. Growling in frustration, he struggled to hold onto her, but all the thrashing loosened his grip on her and she soon managed to slip free and started running towards the nearest populated place, which happened to be Viridian City.

Moving forward to chase after her, he was surprised when Ariana placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Now isn't the right time Archer, give her time to let down her guard and we'll strike then."

As much as he hated to admit it, Ariana had a point. "Alright men, this child is good enough for now." He said and gestured to the unconscious child in Petrel's grip. Ariana, Petrel, Proton and I are going to head back to headquarters so we can inform Giovanni of what happened and I want the rest of you to keep a lookout for that child." He commanded and they nodded in recognition.

Sierra ran fearfully towards Viridian City to get away from Team Rocket without paying attention to where she was going. Barging into a Pokemon Center, she almost ran into the counter when a gentle voice called out to her. "Take it easy, you don't want to injure yourself do you?" But Sierra was too scared to acknowledge this and blacked out.

Back in the present, Sierra stood dazed and confused after snapping out of her trance. She then remembered Nathan and noticed that he was looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "You were acting weird for a couple minutes and I was starting to get worried."

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just have a tendency to space out sometimes." She stammered out. Nathan didn't buy this, but he let it slide and she sighed in relief. Turning away, she continued walking towards Viridian City to rest for the night.


End file.
